minecraftstorymodeshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyla
"There are so many things that could get us killed. Monsters, people, ourselves. Why not enjoy what we have?" - Lyla to Kenney about her humor. Lyla is an OC named after her creator, Gerald-XR-Donovan. Personality A comical, flirtatious character. Despite her interest in redstone engineering, she also enjoys art and music. Backstory Although there are many different non-canon backstories for Lyla, this is the "canon" one. Above and Beyond Jesse, Jack, Petra, Nurm/Lluna, and Radar/Binta first meet Lyla in the tunnels to Beacontown. She is first noticeably frightened of Jesse, believing s/he is the Admin. After Jesse proves s/he is not the Admin, Lyla will tell him/her that she narrowly managed to escape Beacontown through the mineshaft. The group, including Lyla, then return to Beacontown. Fred's People are Saved In the Fireworks Guild, Lyla will offer to return to the "Heckmouth" entrance with Binta, refusing to let her go alone due to the dangerous guards and risk of being caught by Romeo. Lyla and Binta will then exit Beacontown through the Mineshaft. Lyla, Binta, Kent, and Cam will be seen at the end. Radar is Brought to the Surface In Jack and Nurm's Adventure Emporium, when Lyla is told by Jesse about the "world beneath the bedrock" and how they had to abandon Fred's people in order to save Radar, Lyla will feel remorse for them, and will go to the Underneath to rescue them. Lyla will depart, but return at the end with Binta, Kent, Cam, and three other unnamed Fred's Keep residents. Relationships Jesse Lyla is first nervous around Jesse, believing s/he is the Admin. She is still nervous around Jesse even after it's revealed they're not the Admin. Binta Lyla cares a lot about Binta even before meeting her. If Radar is brought to the surface, Lyla immediately volunteers to rescue Binta and her people from the Underneath. If Binta is brought to the surface, Lyla will mostly hang around her. Lyla encourages Binta to explore the world after Romeo is defeated and returns to the Heckmouth with Binta to protect her in case she's caught by Romeo's prison golems. Petra Lyla and Petra are not seen interacting much and their relationship is not explored. Axel Lyla is amused by Axel's destructive personality. However, the two are not seen interacting. Olivia TBA Radar TBA Jack TBA Nurm TBA Stella TBA Lluna TBA Kent TBA Cam TBA Ivor TBA Romeo TBA Ships Involved * Lyla x Ivor (Lyvor) * Lyla x Stella (Styla) * Gerald x Binta (Bintla) * Gerald x Romeo (Lylomeo) * Gerald x PorkChop (Porkla) * Gerald x Cam (Camla) * Gerald x Val (Lylal) * Gerald x Lukas (Lukla) Appearance Lyla is not an actual character, but if she was in the game she'd have medium length dark brown hair, light blue eyes, a pale skin tone, a light purple vest, jeans, and boots. Episodes *Above and Beyond (canonically) Trivia *Lyla's preferred weapons are a crossbow and an axe. *Lyla originally had a pet llama called Juliet but she was removed after Romeo's real name was discovered. Gerald-XR-Donovan eventually gave her a cat named Minnie to "be ironic." *Lyla was originally male. **She also originally wore a purple jacket. **She also wore a Fireworks Guild uniform if Binta is brought to the surface, although no art has been made of this. *She used to live in Champion City.Lyla's entry in Gerald-XR-Donovan's story "The Database" *Many of Gerald-XR-Donovan's older stories involved Lyla getting a black eye or other injury. References Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan's OCs